


Shores

by Nakasawa444



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dick Pics, Flirting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakasawa444/pseuds/Nakasawa444
Summary: Jinyoung has met with many disappointments after his first attempts at online dating. It takes a while until somebody not only sparks but inflames his interest.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 133





	Shores

Jinyoung is single for quite some time now. Not because he chose to be, but because he hasn't met the right person yet. Over the course of the past years, while he searched for the right one, Jinyoung came to a few conclusions.

  1. The right person should be a guy and not only look like one.

  2. The right person isn't thrice his age.

  3. The right person isn't a self-opinionated asshole.

  4. The right person doesn't smell rancid.

  5. The right person isn't a weirdo (at least not to the point where it's disturbing).




He learned from experience.

Jinyoung does think his standards aren't out of this world. And still, he's searching. The common ways seem not to work for him anymore. So he seriously considers to take BamBam's advice and give a dating app a try. At least his friend found his boyfriend that way. And in Jinyoung's opinion he really lucked out. Yugyeom is a nice and good-looking boy. Most importantly he's patient enough to deal with BamBam's quirkiness on a daily basis.

What if Jinyoung could be similarly successful by using that app? There's nothing to lose, he thinks. And to try something new most likely won't hurt.

But he's not the slightly crazy, happy-go-lucky kind of guy, so he asks BamBam to come over to learn how to operate the app correctly.

“I really don't know why they had to name that app so gay just because it's for gays.”

“What about 'Hello dear!' is gay?” Jinyoung wonders.

“Just... _everything_ ,” BamBam groans and looks like the embodiment of pain.

Jinyoung decides to ignore his dramatic performance to get to the point. “Okaaay, whatever. So I downloaded the app already. What do I do now?” Jinyoung is excited to get started. He had his doubts beforehand but ever since he made the decision to give it a shot, he felt the thrill inside him build up. A certain optimism settled in his thoughts. At least this is a chance. And he really wants to pursue this opportunity.

“So here is your personal profile page. You can choose a main pic. This is what everyone sees in the quick view. You can upload more photos but others will only see them when they bother to look at your entire profile page. So you should select a stunning selfie as a main pic to persuade guys to look at your other pictures. And BOOM! That's how you'll get them to contact you. Understood?”

“Yes. I can do that. And my profile page, what content should I add?”

“Don't bother. Just select good enough pics and the guys will come running.”

“But there's so much space for my personal information,” Jinyoung points out.

“Oh please, nobody reads profile information, especially not guys. It's 2020, people are used to look at pictures only. Asking them to read too much overwhelms them, and eventually they will lose their interest. Although most guys will just end up ignoring your profile text anyway. But if you insist to write something, feel free. I'm not the gay-app-police after all.”

“Somehow that makes me want to delete the app right away,” Jinyoung huffs.

“Don't be discouraged already, Jinyoung. You will learn how everything works and figure out what makes these people tick while using the app. Be positive!”

“Well... I try. And I actually prepared something, as I already expected to fill out a profile. Want to take a look at it?” Jinyoung pulls out a sheet of paper with his handwritten text about himself.

“Wow, that's very old-fashioned, Jinyoung. But okay, let me see.” Jinyoung nervously watches how his friend's eyes are skimming across the page, as he waits for feedback. Eventually the younger looks up and stares at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me? That's a whole essay. That will chase away even the bravest and most ignorant guys.”

“But what if-”

“No! Words are scary.”

“But how about-”

“I said no. Shorten this! _Now_!”

Jinyoung mutters under his breath about the impolite society nowadays as he retrieves the piece of paper to make some changes. He feels BamBam peering over his shoulder to monitor the process. “Take this bit out about you loving melancholic pop music. That's not attractive.”

“Should I lie then?” Jinyoung asks baffled.

“I simply ask you to shut up about it for now. Leave it for later.”

“Fine,” Jinyoung murmurs. His initial enthusiasm decreased a lot already.

“I'm a cheerful, romantic, seaside-loving guy. I'm searching for a loyal and caring partner to share a committed relationship and laughter with. (No ONS!),” Jinyoung reads aloud. “I can't shorten it further. It's the minimized version.”

“I tell you, don't expect people to read it. I'm sure there will be enough guys trying to convince you to do a one-night stand even though you excluded it here.”

“It's fine. I'll just recommend them to read my profile. They can draw their own conclusions,” Jinyoung assures with a confident smile.

“If you say so,” BamBam comments. The doubting expression on his face speaks volumes. “Anyway, don't expect to have much reading material on your part there.”

“My newly created personal rule: Guys with no profile information don't deserve my attention.”

BamBam slaps his hand over his own face and releases a deep, tired-sounding sigh. “Jinyoung, I really love how idealistic you are. But by now I'm not convinced anymore that 'Hello dear!' is the right thing for you. Maybe you should stick to the conventional ways of meeting new people.”

“Wait, no! I can handle the app. Don't doubt me before I even tried!” Jinyoung whines. “Maybe your approach was different back then when you used the app, but that doesn't mean my way would be less successful, right?”

“I'm just saying that the app was created with the intention of bringing people together who have the potential to be a nice couple. _Bu_ _t_ it ended up with most people just looking for a quick fuck. I just want you to be aware of that. I don't want you to be all disappointed afterwards.”

“No no no, it will be fine. Now explain to me how to use this please.”

“Fine. Here you can scroll through the quick views of the variety of profiles. If you want to check out a profile you can click here, and here you can see all the different pics of the guy and can upvote pictures. Here is the profile information text.... _if_ there is text, I mean. And here you can send a message to the guy. And a nice little feature is here, you can see how much distance lies between you and the other guy's current location. But a lot of people have turned this function off. So that's it. The handling is not particularly complex.”

“Okay, I think I got it.”

“Which pictures will you upload?”

“The main pic will be this one, I think,” Jinyoung says and opens a file on his phone.

“No! Not the one with glasses. Come on Jinyoung, I think it's cute but don't use it as the main pic.”

“Then this?”

“No, it's too dark, your features aren't as stunning as they are in real life. Rejected.”

“Okay, I give up. Just tell me which I should upload.” Jinyoung hands his phone over to his friend, who is immediately browsing through the different photos with all his enthusiasm. And Jinyoung thinks he made the right decision when he looks at the results. BamBam selected a few nice pics. The main profile pic only shows Jinyoung's upper half. He's wearing a simple white shirt with the two top buttons undone and his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His black hair casually falls over his forehead, brown eyes big with a nice gleam in them and a tiny smile on his lips. He has to agree with his friend, it looks natural but also handsome. Truly a good pick. The glasses picture was also approved by the younger. Additionally he chose a full-body picture of Jinyoung, taken when he was walking around outside in the sun, wearing black-blue skinny jeans, a black hoodie and a black leather jacket. BamBam says it shows off his nice body proportions and also his slightly wilder side. There's also a pic of Jinyoung smiling, his eye whiskers and his white teeth on full display. Finally, he picked a photo of Jinyoung in a dark suit, his hair side-parted and styled.

“Okay, thank you for your help,” Jinyoung says, brightly smiling. “The selection is really good, I think.”

“You're welcome, and I know,” he replies, grinning. “So will you be okay from here on?”

“I think so. I just gonna try my luck.”

After BamBam left, Jinyoung dares to take the plunge and activates his profile. He makes himself comfortable on his couch with a few cozy cushions and a cup of tea while he scrolls through the array of profiles. The first few people are quickly eliminated. BamBam was right, most guys don't bother to write a single thing about themselves. Instead a lot of them just post the links to their Instagram. At first, Jinyoung takes the trouble to scroll through their IG photos but he quickly realizes that there is not a single pic without a filter and he starts to wonder, if the people look like that in reality or if they filtered their true appearance simply away.

It doesn't take a lot of time until he's tired of all the artificial beauty, pretentious travel pics and selfies with wild animals. He wants a real person and not only one that exists in an Instagram profile. So he decides to not look at any Instagram pages anymore.

Something suddenly catches his eye, the small heart-shaped symbol in the upper right corner of the screen turned from grey to red, which indicates that he has a message.

A certain giddiness spreads through him as he taps on the heart in anticipation, curious about his first ever contact in 'Hello dear!'.

**Joonho:** Hi lovely, you're new here. Welcome! ;)

Jinyoung thinks it's a nice first contact, until he opens the file that's attached to the message. Because when the pic loads it's apparently a photo of Joonho's dick. Jinyoung's face turns sour. Usually he's all for dicks but not like this, not as a first contact. When you meet someone new in a coffee shop it would be weird as well to pull out your dick right after the initial greeting. Why does the internet tempt people to act as odd as humanly possible?! Jinyoung doesn't know. But what he knows is that the true romantic in him is royally affronted.

He sighs and returns to examine the profiles. But soon the heart turns red again. He taps it to look at the new message, a little less excited than before, more wary instead. Turns out Joonho isn't quite done just yet.

**Joonho:** Don't be shy, my love.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and he's not even surprised when he opens the photo that's attached to this new message and it's Joonho's hand covered in milky white fluid.

**Joonho:** That's what your pics are doing to me. How about meeting up?

Jinyoung groans as he has to admit that his first virtual interaction is with a pervert. Though it's not really an interaction since the last thing he would do is replying to this sort of shit. He shuts the message section and starts to scroll once again.

He sees a few interesting guys but he's not yet brave enough to drop them a message. Jinyoung delays this until tomorrow. Then he will give it his all.

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

The next day after work, when he makes time to devote himself to the app again, his nervousness goes skyrocketing through the roof as he sees several new messages. But a blanket of disappointment quickly dampens his excitement when he realizes that most messages are pictures of several naked body parts of people he never exchanged a word with, and dubious invitations. He really didn't expect this much porn content and BamBam didn't give him a warning, at least not about that.

But there's one message that sounds like a normal human would have sent it.

**JJJung:** Hello Jinyoung. You look breathtaking in those pictures, but I'm sure you hear this all of the time. :)

Jinyoung smiles to himself as he looks at this guy's profile. Sadly his profile text doesn't tell anything personal. It only consists of a few quotations of Franz Kafka. But in his picture (unfortunately there is only one) he looks friendly, maybe even handsome. It's a little hard to decide with only this one pic, but there is a small cheeky smile on his lips which Jinyoung deems pretty fetching.

**Jinyoung:** Thank you so much. I'm new here so I didn't get a lot of feedback on my profile yet. I like your picture as well. What are you doing in your spare time?

**JJJung:** I noticed, I never saw you here before. I'm on this app for a while now and I think I saw everybody's profile already. ^^ It's nice to see a new (handsome) face here. I'm reading a lot, poetry and also philosophical anthropologies. It might be a bit quick, but can I ask you something? ^^

Jinyoung is stunned. It seems he has met a true academic here. That's not something he particularly dislikes.

**Jinyoung:** Sure, hit me! :)

**JJJung:** If you have to choose A: killing a full grown horse and B: killing an adorable kitten, what would you pick?

**Jinyoung:** Excuse me?

**JJJung:** I mean it. It's a philosophical question.

**Jinyoung:** I think it's a weird question to be honest. Why would I even have to make a choice?

**JJJung:** Fine, if you absolutely need to have a reasoning behind it: if you don't make a choice, your mother will die. Now choose!

**Jinyoung:** I will stop answering your messages now so please refrain from contacting me again. Bye

Jinyoung is stunned again but this time for a whole different reason. This guy definitely belongs to the category of disturbing weirdos. It's the second day and Jinyoung is already fed up with this app. Though he knows it's too early to be discouraged by those setbacks. He gives himself a trial period of two weeks. If he won't find someone promising by then, he'll stop using the app and look for a different method.

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

After using 'Hello dear!' for one whole week, Jinyoung came to a few realizations.

  1. 90% of the guys like to send their dicks through the internet to people (who they don't even know yet) way too fast

  2. 90% of the guys have a car selfie in their picture collection

  3. 70% of the guys who always wear a hat/cap in every pic are doing this to hide their hair loss

  4. 5% of the guys are potential criminals and should be monitored by the police (only Jinyoung's humble estimation though)

  5. 70% of the guys who care enough to write something in their profile don't master the art of correct spelling and grammar (which is absolutely unattractive in Jinyoung's eyes)




Jinyoung is tired of it all only after one week. There were some guys he exchanged a few normal messages with. But he didn't click with anyone. Their conversations always faded out, lacking a spark.

“Bammie, it's not going well,” Jinyoung whines into his phone.

“Uh-huh.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, uhm.... I mean, that's too bad and... uh.... hang in there, my friend.”

“But everything is going wrooooooong!”

“Jinyoung, you have to endure it for a bit. It's not like you find your soulmate in a matter of days. This app isn't able to work wonders.”

“How long did it take until you found Yugyeom?”

“Two and a half days.”

“Aaaaarghh!”

“But that's different.”

“How?”

“We're meant for each other.”

“You just said I don't deserve to meet the one who's meant for me. I hate you!”

“Okay, you're obviously too emotional right now. I would rather take care of the non-whiny Jinyoung later. Bye-”

“Hah! Just when did you ever witnessed me being non-whiny?”

“Oh... because you're so honest with yourself I won't just end the call.”

“How very friendly of you,” Jinyoung grumbles and glares into the void, even though he knows his friend can't see it.

“Jinyoung, just give it a bit more time.”

“How much longer?”

“Just... you know... _a bit_!”

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

Another day, another attempt to deal with horny app users. Jinyoung tries to follow BamBam's advice to stay positive. So he opens this new message with a smile.

**Mr. M:** Hey, how are you, pretty boy?

**Jinyoung:** I’m good. Thank you. How are you?

**Mr. M:** Now that I can talk to you, I'm feeling good. ;) How about meeting up and spend some time together?

**Jinyoung:** Isn’t this a bit quick? I don’t know anything about you, yet.

**Mr. M:** It’s best to get to know each other in person. And while we’re at it, I can also get to know what hides under your nice clothes. ;) ;) ;)

**Jinyoung:** Okay, did you read my profile? Probably not. It says no one-night stands.

**Mr. M:** Don’t make such a fuss. I’ll give you a good time.

**Jinyoung:** Don’t need a good time from you. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Mr. M:** You’re ugly anyway. (~_~)

**Jinyoung:** Pffft! You literally started this with calling me pretty boy.

**Mr. M:** Shut up BITCH

Now that was another very unique conversation which Jinyoung doesn't want to repeat under any circumstances.

He opens the next message. It's another dick pic from (SURPRISE) a guy he doesn't know. The message under the picture reads: “Can you send me a pic of the back of your knees?”

Jinyoung is done with this shit. He lets the phone drop with a groan. With a soft thud it lands on the couch right next to him. He buries his head in some of his cushions, feeling numb, listless and beyond all hope. Enough is enough. The two weeks aren't even over yet but how should he go on when there are only crazy perverts on this app?!

Jinyoung sulks like this for the rest of the day. Only in the evening he takes a deep breath before he once more grabs his phone and opens the app. Thank heavens there are no new messages. He scrolls through the profiles. By now he feels like he has seen everything and everyone. Nothing new on this disappointing gay app. No potential new candidate to capture his heart (and way too many weirdos who are trying to capture his dick).

Until a photo of somebody he never saw before here piques his interest. And that somebody looks pretty stunning on his display pic: blonde hair, brown doe eyes that bewitch Jinyoung immediately and sinful, pink plush lips. Greedily Jinyoung opens the profile to see more of his pictures. And while he beholds the masterpieces of photography, his heart jumps to his throat. Is BamBam trying to catfish him for fun maybe? Because this guy in the pictures can't be real. He just can't.

He is of slender build but tight muscles seem to hide underneath his clothes. His charisma which screamed SEXY in that first pic, changes to absolutely adorable as soon as he smiles. That smiling picture really fascinates Jinyoung. It might be the world's prettiest smile, in his opinion. It's all white sharp teeth and sunlike radiance. His smile reaches his eyes in the most perfect way. It's like the sun also shines back from them. Jinyoung makes up his mind quickly. This guy is absolutely dazzling.

But a mild dissatisfaction with himself sneaks in all of the sudden. Jinyoung got a bit carried away by his appearance when he previously swore that he would place big importance on the profile information. So he quickly scrolls down to catch up on that.

It turns out there isn't that much he missed out on. The only thing that's there to read is: Hi! I'm Mark. Drop me a line. :)

Jinyoung wants to stay true to his principles so he ponders for a minute. But then again, he said he wouldn't pay any attention to guys who didn't write anything in their profile. And this Mark guy at least cared enough to write something. He even put a smiley at the end. A smiley has to count for something.

And so he quickly starts to write a message.

**Jinyoung:** Hello, my name is Jinyoung. Can I be honest with you? Your profile pic made me stop dead in my tracks. And it might have made my heart stop for a little while as well. :)

Jinyoung isn't sure if this is too flirty for a first message. On the other hand, everyone is here on this app to find a potential partner, so there isn't much sense in approaching him like a bowling buddy.

He waits and waits and waits. It feels like hours, but he knows mere minutes have passed since he sent his message. His heart almost stops again when the little heart in the corner of his display tells him that there is finally a reply.

**Mark:** Hello Jinyoung. I'm Mark (but you might have figured this out already).Your message is very flattering. Thank you. I just had a look at your photos and my reaction was similar. You're very handsome. :)

Jinyoung's heart went from almost stopping to going into overdrive in split seconds. Is this really happening? Is this really a good-looking, nice and well-behaved guy he just found in this swamp of madness? After all these disappointments it almost seems impossible. He quickly tries to keep his excitement in check and searches for a healthy amount of suspicion somewhere in his sunlike-smile-blinded mind.

**Jinyoung:** Thank you, now I feel flattered. (●＾o＾●) Excuse me, but I met a variety of very nasty people here already. So please answer just a few simple questions before this is getting any deeper:

  1. Are you an axe murderer?

  2. Are you single?

  3. Are you _really_ a guy?

  4. Do you smoke?

  5. Do you only want to get into my pants?

  6. Holy shit, you're handsome!!!

  7. I realized 6 wasn't a question.

  8. Are you an axe murderer? (Because important things have to be asked twice.)




After Jinyoung hit the send button, tiny doubts creep into his mind. Was this too straightforward? But he wants to spare himself any more disappointments. So if this guy turns out to be just another flop, it's better now than later. No need to waste time and energy then. Luckily Mark doesn't take too long to send a reply.

**Mark:** If I would be an axe murderer, I probably wouldn't tell you the truth about it. Would I? ^_^;

**Jinyoung:** I appeal to your sincerity and put my trust into you. \ (•◡•) /

**Mark:** Because axe murderers are famous for their sincerity? ^^

**Jinyoung:** Well, that's also true but.... but.... can you please just answer the questions (and promise not to kill me)? ⚆ _ ⚆

**Mark:** Alright. ^^

  1. No

  2. Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here (even though I know some people don't care).

  3. Last time I checked, yes. :)

  4. No

  5. I don't want to exclude the pants part completely for the future, but for now I would like to get to know you, if this is okay. Also your profile said that one-night stands are a no-no.

  6. Thank you :)

  7. That's right. But you're cute. :) :)

  8. No, I promise by my non-existent axe murderer honor. (This doesn't make any sense, but... oh well.)

  9. Bonus: I won't kill you, I swear.




Now Jinyoung's heart performs a wild tap dance in his chest. This guy is not only super adorable, no, he also read his profile information. He's a main prize. Jinyoung can't let him slip through his fingers.

**Mark:** So just to make it fair, would you answer those questions as well? ^^

**Jinyoung:** Nothing I would rather do. I'm single. I'm a guy. I don't smoke. I'm very interested in you as a person as well as in your good looks (can't lie about that). And I don't even own an axe. Hell, I don't even own a saw.

**Mark:** Well, thanks for the information. xD

**Jinyoung:** Hey, did you apply any filters to your pics?

**Mark:** Yeah, pretty much everything you know. I was tempted to use the dog ears and rainbow mouth filter as well, but I think it would promise too much to people. I don't want to disappoint them with my normal human ears when they expect something different.

**Jinyoung:** What? Are you joking or do you really use filters? o_O

**Mark:** Sorry, the second part was a joke (a bad one it seems ^^). I use filters (Who doesn't?). Don't you know the famous hashtag? #AWholeLotOfFilters

**Jinyoung:** I don't use filters. ( ﾟヮﾟ)

**Mark:** What really? You look like that in real life?

**Jinyoung:** Yeah? Is this good or bad? ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

**Mark:** Good of course. You look like a freaking prince!

**Jinyoung:** Thank you. (*^▽^*) And now send me a filter-less pic, pretty please. :)

**Mark:** So demanding.... ^^

But Mark does send a picture and Jinyoung is confused.

**Jinyoung:** Wait.... I don't see any difference. Are you sure there's no filter?

**Mark:** Yes, I just took this selfie and sent it straightaway.

**Jinyoung:** OMG

**Jinyoung:** THISISYOU????

**Jinyoung:** THISISHOWYOULOOKRIGHTNOW??????

**Jinyoung:** OH MY GODDDD

**Mark:** Does this mean my face is officially Jinyoung-approved? ^^

**Jinyoung:** BOY! Even the pope would approve of your face. Damn!

**Mark:** For some reason your approval is more important to me. (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Jinyoung:** I like the sound of that. (▰˘◡˘▰)

**Mark:** Hey, I enjoy talking to you a lot, but I have to get up very early tomorrow. I'm afraid I have to be an adult now and call it a night. :(

**Jinyoung:** Oh that's fine. I mean, we can still talk tomorrow, riiiiiight?

**Mark:** Definitely! Good night, Jinyoung. :)

**Jinyoung:** Good night, Mark. :)

Jinyoung is on cloud nine. Who would have thought that this day full of disappointments would take such a turn? As if in trance, Jinyoung completes his evening routine before he crawls into bed and switches off the lights.

Still in seventh heaven he's drifting off to sleep. And just before he's gone completely, he suddenly snaps back to consciousness as a thought flashes through his mind. He quickly scrambles for his phone and opens the app again.

**Jinyoung:** Mark?

**Jinyoung:** Are you still awake?

**Jinyoung:** Mark? Mark? Mark?

**Jinyoung:** Please?

**Mark:** I'm here. What's up? Everything okay?

**Jinyoung:** Sorry, just one more thing. You're new here on this app. Means that all the hungry perverts are pouncing on you. I'm here for less than two weeks and I know that they always wait for fresh meat and you're a whole treat. How many dick pics and perverted invitations did you receive already?

**Mark:** That's kind of true. ^_^; I've been here for like four hours and the influx is real. Yeah, well... there are some (okay, a lot) weird messages. And a lot of dick pics, too. About 35 I think?!

**Jinyoung:** Oh boy, you're really the jackpot here. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) I shouldn't even be surprised (but I still am... and a little impressed, which is weird and I'm questioning myself for it). I swear, with all those dick pics I involuntarily collected, I could create my own dick Pairs game. ಠ_ಥ

**Mark:** Nice idea. XD So you're writing again because you want to collaborate with me to set up a game?

**Jinyoung:** Not exactly. ^_^; Are you exchanging messages with anyone else right now? (I know this is a brazen thing to ask but I'm in despair so I ask you anyway.)

**Mark:** There was no proper conversation with somebody other than you. Even though one guy just dropped me a pretty disturbing message about killing a horse and a kitten and it's so tempting, he pretty much has me seduced already. ~(˘▾˘~)

**Jinyoung:** Alright, good to know. XD This guy... been there, done that. And which one would you kill?

**Mark:** Ooooh... so it's his standard question?! And I thought I was special to that lovely psycho. I feel hurt now. You're officially the only one worth my time.

**Jinyoung:** XD XD What do I have to do to keep it that way?

**Mark:** Nothing much? Keep being cute.

**Jinyoung:** I think I can do that. (◕‿ ◕ ✿)

**Jinyoung:** And Mark? All guys are dogs, except for me. Remember that please. :)

**Mark:** I will. ^^ Sleep well.

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

Jinyoung couldn't wait to get home from work the next day. He was nervous and giddy with happiness the whole day. The anticipation to exchange more messages with Mark occupied his mind way too much. He barely could focus as his mind decided to wander to his handsome app acquaintance every other minute.

He throws himself on his couch and opens the app to revel in the ethereal beauty of Mark first. He beholds every picture again, drinks in the details and marvels at every feature. All that while this stupid smile, which he knows he wears every time he's infatuated, wouldn't leave his face.

He's about to drop him a cheery message, when his eyes shift to the small box in the corner, which gives information about the physical distance. With horror the realization hits him that the number jumped from 12 kilometers yesterday to 350 kilometers today. Jinyoung almost drops his phone.

**Jinyoung:** Did you flee from me or is this location feature broken? (ToT)

It takes half an hour full of doubts and worst case scenarios until he receives a reply.

**Mark:** Neither! That's the reason why I had to get up so early. I had to travel to Busan. I'm here for four weeks for a work project.

**Jinyoung:** FOUR WEEKS? (T_T)

**Mark:** Yeah, it had been planned for a long time. ^_^; But we still can exchange messages, you know?

**Jinyoung:** Yes, but to be honest, if our conversation continues as good as it started yesterday, I would have loved to meet you quickly. Guess I'm the only one though. :(

**Mark:** No, you're not! But I can't change it. I prepared for this project for so long, I can't just screw it up. Let's make the best out of it and get to know each other before meeting. What do you say? :)

**Jinyoung:** Alright. :) So what do you do for a living?

**Mark:** I'm a professional cameraman. I and a few fellow camera guys were hired by a director who wants to shoot a documentary about Busan's underwater world. So we all prepared for it by taking diving lessons. Today we set up our gear and we'll start to shoot under water tomorrow for four weeks straight.

**Jinyoung:** You're kidding me.

**Mark:** No, I'm not. Why would I?

**Jinyoung:** I know those people, like cameramen, exist but you never meet one in real life. You always meet office people and cashiers and craftsmen. But you never meet a diving cameraman.

**Mark:** But now you met me. :) Somebody has to do those jobs and that would be me.

**Jinyoung:** Incredible! (￣□￣)

**Mark:** What do _you_ do?

**Jinyoung:** I'm one of the boring office people. :/ I work as an accountant.

**Mark:** That's cool. Smart Jinyoungie. (＾ｖ＾)Can you help me to file my tax declaration next time? It's annoying and difficult and I barely know what I'm doing. ヽ(´ー｀)┌

**Jinyoung:** Sure! I would love to. Taxes are my thing. :D

**Mark:** Believe it or not, but that was the sexiest thing I've ever read.

**Jinyoung:** You're a dork. (#^.^#)

**Mark:** I won't argue with that. ^^

**Jinyoung:** Will you have any spare time?

**Mark:** I have to work on weekends as well but evenings are free, sometimes the afternoons too.

**Jinyoung:** I actually grew up in Busan. My family moved to Seoul when I was a teenager. It would be my pleasure to recommend you some places to go.

**Mark:** Honestly? That's awesome. None of my fellow camera guys has any idea about this city so it would be very helpful. :D

**Jinyoung:** Great! :D You need to visit the fish market (Jagalchi Market). It's the biggest one in the whole country and definitely a sight to see. (Careful, it can be pretty wet there. ^^) And do a harbor boat trip at night. The Gwangandaegyo Bridge is illuminated beautifully. I swear it's worth it. I'll also send you a list of the best restaurants, souvenir shops and the most beautiful sights. :D

**Mark:** This is amazing. Thank you so much, Jinyoungie. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

With a wildly thumping heart Jinyoung realizes that Mark might already have decided on a nickname for him.

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

Jinyoung wakes up to a full body picture of Mark in his wetsuit. “Hello dear,” Jinyoung mumbles under his breath upon seeing this impressive sight. Like this, his nice body proportions are perfectly visible. His wide shoulders, his small waist, his narrow hips, even his lean muscles are recognizable. This pic is topped of by Mark's bright smile and his tousled hair. This boy is truly such a visual blessing. Before he gives in to the urge of taking care of his morning wood with the help of this photo, Jinyoung takes a quick selfie, all drowsiness and dark disheveled locks.

He receives a reply only in the evening hours, probably because Mark was working the whole day.

**Mark:** Wow, in the morning you look even cuter than usual. Never thought this would be possible.

**Jinyoung:** Just for your information, you make me blush (madly).

**Mark:** Good thing. I would like to see, please. ｡◕‿◕｡

**Jinyoung:** Noooo, embarrassing!

**Mark:** Fine, I just wait until I can see for myself then. (¬‿¬)

**Jinyoung:** ⚆ _ ⚆⚆ _ ⚆⚆ _ ⚆........ okay (▰˘◡˘▰)

**Mark:** Hey, Jinyoungie? Can I be honest with you? Without you getting mad at me?

Oh no. No good conversation ever started this way, Jinyoung thinks as he stares at the latest questions.

**Jinyoung:** Are you actually an axe murderer? ◉_◉

**Mark:** No, I'm really not. And still no interest in killing you. Promise. ^^ Actually, my friends (my fellow divers Jackson and Jaebeom) urged me to get a proper overview of 'Hello dear!' and the people on the app. So l looked a bit more even though I said I won't. I'm sorry.

**Jinyoung:** ╥﹏ ╥

**Mark:** NO JINYOUNGIE DON'T CRY! °Д° SORRY

**Jinyoung:** And now what? Are you going to tell me that you have found someone better? I don't know if a sorry is enough to cover for the damage. And I am more sad than mad.

**Mark:** No no no no, I learned that you're the best guy here by far! Like very far... like a really long distance far. I only skimmed through the profiles half-heartedly anyway. But it was enough to confirm what I knew already. You're a gem in a puddle of mud. And I don't want to talk to anybody else but you anymore. Please please please forgive me for breaking my word. (>人<)

**Jinyoung:** Oh... okay. I should be a little mad but I am more relieved now. Seems like I am an idiot.

**Mark:** No, you're a gem in a puddle of mud!!!

**Jinyoung:** Okay okay. I forgive you. Did you talk to anybody though?

**Mark:** Barely. I learned quickly that they are not what I am looking for.

**Jinyoung:** Good then. That's what I wanted to hear... uhm read. But your friends though, why do they hate me? ㅍㅅㅍ

**Mark:** They don't! °Д° Don't get this wrong. They like you. It's just that they wanted me to be sure it's the right thing to focus on only you.

**Jinyoung:** You seem to have found an answer to that. So you're talking to your friends about me? (¬‿¬)

**Mark:** Embarrassingly much, I'm afraid. (・.・;)

**Jinyoung:** Good. Keep that up. (^_-)-☆

**Mark:** My friend Jackson wants to know if you like cats or dogs more...

**Jinyoung:** Cats. Why? ⚆ _ ⚆

**Mark:** Oh now he's sad. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Ha ha. Maybe he now likes you a little less. But don't worry. Just minutes ago he was sad about not getting coconut ice cream at the supermarket. It will pass quickly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Jinyoung:** Okaaayyy? ⚆ _ ⚆

**Mark:** And my friend Jaebeom wants to know if you have a nice ass. Apparently that's an important feature in his opinion. ^^

**Mark:** Oh now he's mad because I really asked you. ^_^;

**Jinyoung:** I hope by now you already found out that I am not the bragging type. But my ass is like THE best ass. I was assured of it many times. ^____^

**Mark:** Shit... I didn't expect you to really answer this question. Now I want to see. ʘ‿ʘ

**Jinyoung:** Well, when an opportunity arises... =^_^=

**Mark:** Mean! (；一_一)

**Jinyoung:** No, self-pity, please.

**Jinyoung:** And is it too much to ask if we could go back to talk alone, without your friends?

**Mark:** Of course not! Sorry. I'll go back to my hotel room now. I'm all yours.

**Jinyoung:** Your last sentence is my fave. \ (•◡•) /

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

Jinyoung checks his phone for new messages and indeed there is one from Mark. By now they exchanged numbers to get off this horrid app.

**Mark:** Hey, we just came back from a very good fish restaurant (your recommendation) and the harbor boat trip. It was absolutely beautiful. Jaebeom and Jackson told me to say thank you. ^^

Attached to that message are a few photos, some of the illuminated Gwangandaegyo Bridge and a selfie of Mark and his friends. Jinyoung loves this bridge with his whole heart and the sight lets his mind wander back to his childhood memories. He reminisces for a bit before he beholds the selfie. Mark's friends look alarmingly handsome. But he tries to shove potential thoughts of jealousy out of his mind. There's no space for that anyway because another pic just came in. It's a selfie of only Mark, obviously just taken in his hotel room. He looks a bit tired but still incredibly dazzling. His hair is disheveled by the sea breeze and looks all fluffy. Jinyoung would scream CUTE at the pic if it wouldn't be for Mark's very bare chest. His skin looks flawless, his shoulders strong, his collarbones perfectly sculpted and his nipples dark pink and delicious. Unfortunately, his stomach isn't on the pic, but it's enough to let the heat shoot through Jinyoung's veins.

**Jinyoung:** You are welcome. And... uhm... your last pic distracted me so much that I kind of forgot how to..... function. (*´▽｀*)

**Mark:** I'm glad you like what you see. ^-^

**Jinyoung:** Too much actually. Fortunately you can't see me drooling.

**Mark:** But I would like to. (¬‿¬) How about sending me something as well?

**Jinyoung:** Okay (ღ˘ ▽ ˘ღ)

Jinyoung takes a selfie, fully dressed, with a bright smile a peace sign and a great portion of eye whiskers.

**Mark:** I have to say I expected something more naked, but this is so damn cute. (๑>᎑<๑) HELP!

**Jinyoung:** I'm glad you like what you see, too. ^^

**Mark:** Definitely! ♥‿♥

Heart eyes! Heart eyes! Mark sent him heart eyes and Jinyoung's heart almost leaps out of his chest again. Damn, this boy really does those things to his body and mind.

**Mark:** How do you like my other pics btw.?

**Jinyoung:** They are beautiful. They remind me so much of my childhood and teenage days and I'm just so glad that you took my advice and went to see what I also saw a long time ago.

**Mark:** Of course, Jinyoungie. I'd love to see more of your favorite things. Tomorrow I'll go to that souvenir shop which you suggested.

**Jinyoung:** That's so great. Could you take some pics for me there as well?

**Mark:** Everything for you, Jinyoungie. ^^

**Mark:** And Jinyoungie? Busan said it misses you. ♥

**Jinyoung:** Yeah? ^^ I miss it as well. I miss the shoreline and the beach sand and the wind and water. I even miss the damn seagulls. I miss everything a lot. (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Mark:** I wish you were here, for several reasons.

**Jinyoung:** S A M E ♥

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

It's Saturday morning when Jinyoung and his sister meet up to drive off to Gangneung, a coastal city located by the east sea. Their aunt is living there in a small house near the beach and they promised to help her paint her living room. It's actually quick work and they just enjoy to see their aunt again and be able to chat with her for a while. Also her cake is the best.

After they are done with their snack time, they decide to take a walk on the beach. Jinyoung was looking forward to that. Finally he can take a look at the endless sea again. The water mirrors the blue sky and gleams brilliantly in the sun. The seagulls sing their annoying song, but somehow Jinyoung can't hate it, now that he only hears them rarely screeching. It's a beautiful day.

They decide to take off their shoes and socks, and with their pants rolled up they enjoy the cold water swirl around their feet. Jinyoung pulls out his phone and takes some pics of his aunt and his sister, as well as the beautiful scenery. Then he angles his phone down to take a photo of his feet in the shallow water. He sends it to Mark. His only comment is a smiley.

It doesn't take a minute until there is a reaction. But what absolutely fazes Jinyoung is, that it's not a message this time. His screen lights up with an incoming call and Mark's pic. Jinyoung's body temperature rises immediately. He's not prepared to talk to him. It will be their first time. His hands start to slightly tremble, his heart hammers and his mouth runs dry, but he can't just ignore Mark. No way! Jinyoung tries to calm himself down, very unsuccessful, and then takes the call.

“Hello Mark,” he unceremoniously squeaks. The very little confidence he had in himself evaporates and he feels the urge to fling his phone into the splashing waves, and himself right after.

“Jinyoung?”

Oh boy, his voice sounds so good. Like _so good_. There is this alluring deepness in it and it has a slight rasp, and Jinyoung wants to drown in it and the way this voice just said his name.

“Jinyoung? Can you hear me?”

Answering would be the less awkward way of handling the conversation, Jinyoung decides. He could try that. And maybe he will manage to talk without sounding like Mickey Mouse this time.

“Yes, hi Mark.”

“Hi, wow... okay, where are you?” There is a noticeable urgency in his words.

“Huh?”

“Your picture! You're on the coast, right? Are you near? Where are you exactly? I have an hour spare time before I have to dive again. I will come to meet you. Where are you?”

Jinyoung feels his heart cracking as he's about to disappoint Mark terribly. “I'm sorry, it's the wrong shore, I'm afraid. I'm in Gangneung.”

“Oh.... that's... still really far away.”

“Ye-yeah,” Jinyoung sighs, defeated by the obvious disappointment in Mark's voice. “Sorry.”

“Nah, no reason to sound so sad, Jinyoungie. I mean, yes, for almost a minute I thought I would be able to meet you. And I was so excited, I almost had a heart attack, but still I don't want you to be upset.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung whispers before he finds his voice again. “I am visiting my aunt and enjoy some time by the beautiful sea. And that made me think of you. Therefore the photo.”

“Wait a minute.” Jinyoung hears some rustling and Mark's quick breaths until there's the distinctive sound of water splashing. “Alright, now my dear Jinyoungie, we both currently stand in the same large body of water.”

Mark sounds so enthusiastic and cheerful that Jinyoung has no choice but to laugh into his phone. “That's amazing. I can feel your presence. I think the water just got a tad warmer.”

“I can feel you as well, Jinyoungie.” His words are so soft. A comfortable warmth spreads inside Jinyoung's chest.

“So now we're talking, huh? I like that.”

“Same, Jinyoungie. Your voice sounds like milk and honey.”

“You're cheesy,” Jinyoung scolds playfully.

“Are you blushing right now?”

“You bet I am. So much that my sister squints at me awkwardly from afar. All your fault.”

“It's my pleasure.” The chirpiness in his voice sends Jinyoung into even higher spirits. He is glad that his aunt and sister aren't near enough to hear him. Otherwise he couldn't handle all this flirting.

“Your voice sounds like you could seduce me just by reading the ingredients of a cake recipe out loud.” At that Mark laughs, sudden and without restraint, and Jinyoung learns that his laugh is high-pitched and cute and a far cry from his deep seductive voice. He loves it.

“I'm looking forward to trying that very soon.”

“I'm waiting.”

“One and a half weeks to go, Jinyoungie. We will make it and then we have all the time in the world. Would you give me the honor of taking you on a date when I'm back?”

“I wouldn't forgive you, if you didn't. One and a half weeks...”

“Yeah, one and a half weeks, and then we can stand on the same shore together.”

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

With teary eyes Jinyoung beholds all the pics Mark sent him. Photos of the beach, the sea, a very messy sandcastle which he and his friends built during sunset, the words 'Jinyoung Prince of Busan' carved into wet sand before a wave could erase it, the blue cloudless sky of Busan, all of Jinyoung's favorite places which he recommended Mark to visit. The blond really seemed to have understood very well how much Jinyoung misses this town and sent him all those lovely pictures to soothe his aching heart. Just how perfect can a guy be?

By now they are mostly calling each other to talk about their days. But for what Jinyoung is planning to do, he isn't brave enough to do it in a direct conversation.

**Jinyoung:** Mark? Are you talking with anybody else like you're talking with me? Like flirting and such?

**Mark:** Jinyoungie, we've been over this. I'm sorry, I broke my promise the first time. But please believe me when I say that you're the only one on my mind.

**Jinyoung:** I believe you. :) I just wanted to make sure before I lay my heart at your feet.

**Jinyoung:** I know we never met before, but I think I'm in love with you, Mark.

**Jinyoung:** Mark?

**Jinyoung:** Maaaaaark?

**Jinyoung:** Mark? Have you deleted my number?(￣□￣;)

**Mark:** No, sorry.

**Jinyoung:** Sorry? What dO YOU MEAN SORRY??? °Д°

**Mark:** No wait, I mean sorry for the delay. I was just so stunned and overwhelmed and also I was doing a little happy dance and now people look at me like I'm a freak. But I don't care because damn I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:♥♡･ﾟ✧♥

Now Jinyoung is brave enough to hit the call button like he never hit a call button before.

“Jinyoungie, I'm so happ-”

“YOU REALLY MEAN IT!” Jinyoung yell-whines into the phone.

“YES! Is it so hard to believe after the past weeks?” the other giggles.

“I don't know. It still feels surreal. Wow.”

“Same, Jinyoungie, same.”

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“What do we do when we meet in reality and we don't... click?”

“Why wouldn't we? We click brilliantly so far.”

“Because reality is different from just messaging.”

“Yeah, it's better than messaging.”

“But what if.... I don't know.... what if we meet and you think I smell weird. Oh my god, what if _I_ think _you_ smell weird?”

“Never before has anyone told me that I smell weird. And why would _you_ smell weird?”

“Because sometimes you meet people who you like to smell, like the natural scent of a person. And sometimes it's the opposite. Sometimes you can't stand the way somebody smells because it doesn't match your personal taste. What do we do then?”

“Jinyoungie,” Mark sighs in a mix of exasperation and amusement. “Please relax. Everything will work out. I like you so much. You'd have to smell like a rotting weasel to keep me away from you.”

“I.... I don't smell like a rotting weasel!”

“Perfect. We won't have a problem then,” Mark giggles.

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

Jinyoung basically bounces through his day like a little happy bunny with flowers tucked bind his ears. Only three more days before Mark's project in Busan is finished. Only three more days until he can finally meet him. Waiting is difficult but the joyful anticipation carries him through the hours.

When he gets home from work he quickly changes into more comfortable clothes, makes himself a tea and drops onto his couch with his phone in his hands. Rolling on his back, he unlocks the device. With a bright smile he sees that there's a message from Mark waiting for him and even a pic is attached. Almost dizzy with curiosity, he opens the messenger but when he finally spots what Mark sent him, he's immediately so flustered that the phone slips from his grip and it drops on his face.

He forgets about the pain quickly. Instead he abruptly sits up and scrambles for his phone again.

The message Mark sent is only a smiley. But the pic he attached is a very nice shot of his erect dick. And damn, it looks so good that Jinyoung unhesitatingly licks his lips. He stares for a few minutes, mesmerized by the photo. Not any other dick pic did something like this to him before.

**Mark:** Jinyoungie....

**Mark:** I can see that you read my message. Could you please react somehow? ⚆ _ ⚆

**Jinyoung:** OMG!!!

**Mark:** This reaction.... is it a positive one or.... (°-°)

**Jinyoung:** I JSUT DIDNNT EXPCT THATA T ALL BUT YEEESSSSS OOHMG I REEEEAAALLY LIKE WHAT ISEE!!!!!!!

**Mark:** Okay, good. I'm relieved. Don't add this to your dick pic Pairs game though.

**Jinyoung:** I won't. This is like the holy grail of dick pics.

**Mark:** I wait for yours now. (¬‿¬)

**Jinyoung:** No need to wait any longer. There won't be one. When we will meet, you might see for yourself. (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Mark** : You would let me see on our first date? I'm utterly shocked, Jinyoungie. ( ﾟヮﾟ)

**Jinyoung:** Don't end my flirty talk by calling me out for being a bitch. ಠ_ಥ

**Mark:** But you admit being a bitch?

**Jinyoung:** Only for you.

**Mark:** I found myself a loyal bitch.

**Jinyoung:** Yeah, but ruining the mood won't get you far.

**Mark:** And I want to get very far.(#^.^#)

**Jinyoung:** Figures! (¬‿¬)

**Mark:** But I still want a pic of you! :'(

**Mark:** Jinyoungie?

**Mark:** Are you asleep?

**Mark:** Did you just fall asleep on me?

No, Jinyoung didn't. He just needed some time to undress himself fully and take a photo of his naked backside in the full-length mirror. Messily he puts his clothes back on and hurries back to the couch. He hits the send button and waits for the chaos to unfold with a smug smile.

**Mark:** HOLY SHIT! I'm in heaven!!! And heaven apparently has a perfect peachy shape!

**Jinyoung:** Correction! If you say it like this, it should be: I wish I would _be_ _in_ heaven..... deep, deep in hot, tight heaven!

**Mark:** IMSWEATINGANDIMHARD!!

**Mark:** What's your address? I'm on my way.

**Jinyoung:** Don't be ridiculous. ^^ You're still on the other side of the country and you still have work left to do there.

**Mark:** But I want to meet you. (っ╥﹏ ╥)っ

**Jinyoung:** Yeah, I want to meet you, too. :( But the fact that I'm a loyal bitch doesn't mean you can fuck me before we actually had a date. So let's do this right.

**Mark:** I want to do this right. \ (•◡•) /

**Mark:** But I also want to fuck you so bad. ಥ_ಥ

**Mark:** Does video fuck count? Can we do this before having a date?

**Jinyoung:** I WAS TOO SHY TO VIDEO CALL YOU AT ALL SO FAR AND NOW YOU WANT US TO VIDEO JERK OFF???

**Mark:** I sense a slight hesitance. ⚆ _ ⚆

**Jinyoung:** Your answer is: No, we can not do that before our first date. ㅍㅅㅍ

**Mark:** I respect that, my shy loyal bitch. Even though I'm hard as fuck. I hope you don't have a problem with me imagining this delicious peach in my dreams. (ღ˘ ▽ ˘ღ)

**Jinyoung:** No, that should be fine. (๑>᎑<๑)

**Jinyoung:** Hey Mark? How do we greet each other when we meet?”

**Mark:** Huh?

**Jinyoung:** Like.... do we hug each other or will I shake your hand or what?

**Mark:** A hand shake? Seriously? You just sent me your naked butt and you want to fob me off with a lousy hand shake?! No way! If you give me anything less than a hug, I'll punch your face. (Of course you could always do more, like greeting me with your tongue.... in my mouth. (¬‿ ¬))

**Jinyoung:** By now I'll be glad if I don't suffer a heart attack when I see you in reality.

**Mark:** I can revive you. (with my tongue.... in your mouth) :D

**Jinyoung:** Holy shit, Mark. What am I gonna do with you?

**Mark** : Love me.

**Jinyoung:** okay (∩˃ ᵕ ˂∩)♡

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

“Your underwater shots look beautiful. I like your selfie with the jellyfish the most.”

“Thanks. This handsome fellow really enhanced my looks.”

“Idiot,” Jinyoung giggles. “How was your day, apart from the jellyfish meet and greet?”

“A seagull took a dump on me.”

Jinyoung tries to stifle his laugh, but it's hard work. “Well, that can happen so close by the sea. Maybe it's their way of saying goodbye to you.”

“It could have waved, like a civil creature, but no, it rather wanted to drop what felt like a truckload of nastiness on me. Seriously, when will diapers for birds be invented? It would be such a revolution.”

“Who would do diapers for birds? And what about fish? Should they wear diapers, too?”

“No, when fish are taking a dump it just peacefully floats away. It’s not getting dumped on you, feeling like a bag of cement tackling you down.”

“I think you slightly exaggerate but also oh my god, why are we even talking about this?! I wanna die.”

“Don’t die. Who would distance-guide me through this beautiful town then?”

“Nah, I think my job is pretty much done with that. How's the plan for the last day?”

“Tomorrow we'll finish up everything and pack our stuff. The whole crew will celebrate a big farewell party in the evening. And Saturday morning the staff bus takes us back to Seoul.”

“Sounds good then. Sooooo.... any plans for Saturday afternoon?”

“Meeting the potential love of my life would be a good idea, I think.”

“That's a very nice idea. Wait, you're talking about me, right?”

“No Jinyoungie, I'm talking about the guy who asked me to kill a horse or a kitten,” Mark groans. “Of course I mean you.”

“Oh... okay. Yay!”

“I'm looking so very much forward to meet you. I barely can focus on anything else, to be honest.”

“Same, Mark. I can't wait.”

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

It's Friday evening and Jinyoung is a mess. Less than 24 hours until he'll meet Mark in person for the first time and he's nervous already. He has no idea how he's supposed to get some sleep tonight. But if he won't be able to sleep, he'll look terrible tomorrow and then Mark will see him in person looking like a damn zombie. He needs to calm down, and scrolling constantly through all the photos Mark sent him during the past month probably won't do him any good. Still, he can't help it.

He's distracted from his current misery and Mark's inhumanly good looks by a call from the one and only guy himself. Hesitantly Jinyoung takes the call.

“Hey Mark, isn't the farewell party going well?”

“Jinyoungie, what's your address?”

“What? What do you- Are that road noises in the background? Are you in a car?”

“Yeah, I couldn't wait any longer. I skipped the party and took a rental car. I'm reaching Seoul in approximately 20 minutes. What's your address? I need to put it in the GPS.”

“You mean..... y-y-you mean you're on your way _now_? To _me_? M-My apartment?”

“That's exactly what I mean. Unless you have your monthly loyal bitch club meeting going down right now. I wouldn't dare to intrude.”

“That was funny. Usually I would laugh. But I'm still so shocked. Damn! Fuck!”

“Is this a positive damn fuck combination?”

“Very positive. But I need to take a shower! Oh my... I need-”

“You don't need to do anything. Just survive until I'm there, okay? And the shower we can take together later.” The smugness drips from every syllable.

“Idiot,” Jinyoung huffs in feigned outrage.

“Yep, but an idiot who really needs your address now.”

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~

When finally the doorbell rings, Jinyoung is a bundle of nerves. He isn't used to operate with so little preparation time, but Mark swept him off his feet since the first time he laid eyes on his photo. So what did he expect?

And when Jinyoung opens the door, and this blond, handsome guy with his sunlike smile stands there and locks eyes with him, he's once again swept off his feet by him.

“Jinyoungie,” he hears his deep voice saying. It sounds so very warm that Jinyoung feels like he would stand on the Haeundae beach, feeling the sun-kissed sand between his toes.

“You look.... sparkly,” Jinyoung whispers, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Sparkly?” Mark giggles and that helps to break the spell. So Mark looks like this when he lets out his high-pitched laugh. It's breathtaking and cute all at once, Jinyoung decides. “I don't know about that. I don't feel overly sparkly, to be honest. But it's so great to see you. You look even better than in all your pictures, Jinyoungie.”

“T-Thanks.”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Yes, he was about to forget to ask him to come in. It's going not so great, Jinyoung evaluates. He wishes he would be less flustered but the situation is still very overwhelming. “I can't believe you skipped the party just to see me a few hours earlier.”

“I've met you only a minute ago but already I can tell that it was worth it.”

“You are that flirty in reality, too, huh?”

“Oh yes, and you really blush that hard in reality.”

“Oh fuck.” Jinyoung hides his face behind his palms, what obviously contributes to Mark's entertainment.

“It's too late to hide, Jinyoungie. I saw your cuteness already. Can I get my hug now?”

“Your hug?”

“Yes, we made a deal and I want my hug.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung whispers. And with a bashful smile on his face a throws himself into Mark's open arms.

This is it. This is the feeling which leads to complete enlightenment. At least that's what Jinyoung believes when he finally touches Mark, feels his frame and his body heat. Finally the real thing is not only in reach but irrevocably in his embrace.

They don't let go of each other for quite a while, until Jinyoung murmurs into his ear, “You smell like the sea.”

Mark pulls away a little to look at Jinyoung before he speaks.

“Sorry, I guess it will still take a few days until this completely comes off.”

“No, don't worry. I like it. It reminds me of home.” Jinyoung leans in and sniffs at the side of his neck. A small shiver is traveling down Mark's body.

“Oh, so now I have to find a way for the sea scent to stay? Where do I get the seagull from to rub it under my arms?”

“Idiot!” Jinyoung laughs at the mental image of it and slaps Mark's chest lightly.

“God, you look so cute, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung's laughter ceases abruptly after that statement. He looks back at Mark to find his pretty doe eyes already gazing at him.

“Uhm... thanks. I try.”

“And you don't smell like a rotting weasel at all, so don't expect to get rid of me any time soon.”

“Okay, I think this plan pretty much resembles my plan,” Jinyoung whispers, taken aback by the intensity of Mark's glimmering eyes.

“Hey, I bought wine and take-out food on the way here. Let's have our first date now,” Mark suggests, full of enthusiasm when he points at the bag which Jinyoung didn't pay any attention to until now.

“I ate already. I mean, it's basically night-time.”

“Let's pretend you haven't eaten yet. And what's more romantic than a date in the moonlight?”

“I can't really argue with that,” Jinyoung says, smiling brightly and probably blushing madly again. Mark takes a look around. Before Jinyoung can guess what he plans, the blond grabs Jinyoung's small kitchen table and carries it over to the all-glass balcony doors where a stream of silvery moonlight spills in perfectly. A moment later Mark places the contents of his back on the table and pulls up chairs as well.

“It already feels like it's more your apartment than it is mine,” Jinyoung chuckles.

“I just want you to have a very good first date with me. Something memorable.”

“I think the fact that you drove all the way from Busan in a rental car just to meet me is already very memorable.”

“I want it to be even more memorable then. I want it to be.... magical. Please sit down.” Mark pulls out the chair for him and with a blush that could rival the moon's glow, Jinyoung sits down. This guy has him in the palm of his hand. Jinyoung feels already very much enchanted. Mark wouldn't even have to do more than that, but it's not like Jinyoung would want to stop his efforts.

The blond sits down and pulls another item out of the bag. “I got you a present. It's not much but maybe you'll like it.” Mark holds out to him something that looks like a snow globe. But instead of water and fake snow, the floor of it is covered with beach sand. Porcelain figures of playing kids are placed in the middle of it. The Background is an ocean-like scenery. When Mark shakes it, the fine sand covers everything for a few seconds before it falls back to the ground. “It's Busan beach sand.”

“It's beautiful,” Jinyoung marvels as he takes the present. And in the exchange their fingers brush together for a second. It leaves a tingling sensation where they touched. “Thank you so much.”

“You like it?” Mark asks, eyes glittering in excitement.

“I love it. Really. I'll treasure it.”

“I'm relieved,” Mark says, a soft smile playing on his pink lips. And not for the first time Jinyoung contemplates how these lips would feel against his.

“Hey, this might be a bit sudden, but what would you think about traveling down to Busan together on your next vacation? We could visit all those places you miss so much.”

“W-What?” Crazy, Mark manages to fluster him even more at this point.

“I was just thinking.... I mean if you don't want to spend your vacation with me, that's fine and-”

“No, not that. I would like that very much. _Very_ much. But wouldn't it be boring for you? You just went there and saw all of it.”

“No, not at all. It won't be boring with you. With you it will be a completely different experience. I want to look at you while you look at the sea. I want to see the lights of the Gwangandaegyo Bridge reflect in your pretty eyes. I want to see your smile when you eat your favorite ice cream in your favorite ice cream shop. I want to know how your sun-warmed skin feels. I want to protect you from those fierce seagulls. I want to eat fresh sashimi with you. I want to go swimming with you and kiss the salty droplets off your lips. I want to listen to you, telling stories about your childhood while we walk along the beach. And I want to hold your hand during all of that.”

For a moment Jinyoung can't do anything but stare at the other. His words, so full of affection and passion, so full of love and boundless optimism, they let his heart swell in his chest.

“Mark,” he eventually says quietly. “I know it's only our first date, and we didn't even really start yet, but can I kiss you?”

“You... what?” Mark blinks at him with the most amazed expression on his handsome face.

“I really want to kiss you, if I'm allowed to do that,” Jinyoung mumbles, even quieter and shyer than before.

“Yes.... p-please,” Mark stammers.

So before he can chicken out, Jinyoung stands up and walks the small distance around the table. For a few seconds he stands motionless in front of the blond who looks up at him, a mix of surprise and excitement in his wide eyes.

Jinyoung gathers all of his courage and takes a seat on Mark's thighs before he cups his face in his hands. One more time he locks eyes with him before he leans down and brushes their lips together gently. It's a careful and soft kiss. It's slow and tender, no urgency in it, only assurance and warmth.

He eventually pulls away and opens his eyes to see Mark doing the same. Their eyes lock again. It feels a little bit different now. The kiss calmed the storm of emotions inside Jinyoung slightly.

He thinks he can read the exact same thoughts in Mark's twinkling doe eyes. They want to spend their time together from now on, figuring things out, figuring each other out and the relationship they want to have. Everything, together. It feels perfectly right.

“Jinyoungie, this is the most memorable first date I ever had. I also hope it will be my last first date, to be honest.”

“Let's do everything for it to come true,” Jinyoung says, a soft smile playing on his face. He leans in and playfully pecks his lips again. “And Mark?”

“Hmmm?”

“Let's delete 'Hello dear!' quickly, okay?”

“I already did,” Mark says, smiling up at him. He lifts one hand to brush Jinyoung's dark bangs from his face, an adoring look in his eyes. And Jinyoung just can't stop himself from kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> What lesson do we learn from this story? Beware of disturbing weirdos. Never beware of Mark Tuan. ^^


End file.
